In the field of information retrieval, usually, a user may input a certain query in a search engine to acquire information related to the input query from the Internet. To clearly understand a retrieval intention of the user, after acquiring the query inputted by the user, the search engine may usually segment the query inputted by the user, and after obtaining respective morphemes included in the query, analyzes importance of any morpheme in the query in the query, so as to provide, according to the importance of any morpheme in the query, information and services meeting real demands of the user. Moreover, it is generally necessary to achieve analysis of importance of a morpheme in a query by using a corresponding morpheme importance analysis model, and therefore it is necessary to propose a method for determining a morpheme importance analysis model.